My Baby
by KickAssChic15
Summary: Arnold and Helga get in a car accadent
1. Chapter 1

**My Baby **

He was showing off for her. They'd just started dating. They were 16 Arnold looked the same except taller and more muscular. Helga was beautiful with long blond hair big dark brown eyes tan skin long legs and large breast's. She'd started being nice gradually she just grew out of it. They'd been dating for one month but he was in love so was she. They'd told each other.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

Grandpa had given Arnold his fathers car. It was a classic 1966 convertible. "Arnold this is amazing!" she laughed. The city streets were empty. He was on a long disserted road going 100 mph. He was pushing it at this rate. Then he skipped up to 200mph. "A…Arnold were going to fast." she said a little scared. "NO were not" he said pulling her closer to him. "Arnold let me OUT!" she demanded. But it was to late another car (With a drunk driver) came out of nowhere, and the convertible went flying a full 360. Helga flew 40 feet from the car. Arnold was momentarily knocked out.

_We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last._

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

He came to a moment later. He heard the ambulance approaching he crawled over to her. "I'm so so sorry baby" he said tears burning his piercing blue eyes. "I went to fast" he was sobbing now. "Hold me?" she said weakly. "forever if I could" He cried. The ambulance came and took her to _Heaven _it was the new hospital. The paramedics could give him the four stitches in each arm and his cheek in the park. Helga however was ruched to Heaven.

Oh, where oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.  
Oooh ooooh

The ambulance driver's name was Lord. Probably from a mother on to many hospital drugs. It took Arnold two days and three lectures from grandma, grandpa and Gerald to give him enough courage to walk into the hospital door. Arnold saw big Bob, Miriam and Olga none looked like they had slept. Bob and Miriam ignored Helga a lot but when push came to shove they loved both daughters equally. And Olga loved her sister more then life its self.

Bob was the first one that saw Arnold followed by the other two. They all looked torn between wanting to tear his head off and wanting to pity him. Finally after what seemed like hours of just standing there Bob nodded to a room where Helga was. "You'll have to kick out Phoebe the Doctor says only one visitor at a time" Bob said. Arnold nodded and went in Phoebe walked out. "Hey" Helga smiled. Arnold rushed to her and started sobbing as he clung to her. "I could have lost you" he whispered against her skin.

"Yea you could have" Olga glared walking in with the Doctor and the others. Arnold wasn't used to Olga being so snippy. But he deserved it. He didn't deserve Helga. "She's going to be fine I just want you to be more careful next time and I want her to stay her for another week" "I want her to have the BEST care available cost is no option" Bob and Miriam said. "Of coarse the doctor said and left along with all the others except Arnold; "Helga I want you to know that I'll always keep you safe I never want to loose you. So will you marry me" He asked he hoped with all his might she said yes" and she did.

**AN tell me if I should make this a one shot or a three chap story R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: THIS IS TO REPLIE TO MY REVIEWERS

acosta perez jose ramiro: THANKS 4 THE GOOD REVIEW I AM GONNA KEEP UP WITH THIS STORY I HAVNT FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER

Alice Shade: OK THANKS 4 THE TIPS ON SPELLING AND GRAMMER BUT **COME ON** NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO MAKE SENCE IN THIS STORY OK I BELEAVE IN MEARCLES AND MAGIC OK IF THAT'S NIEAVE AND STUPID THEN I GUSS I AM BUT AT LEAST I HAVE MY OWN MIND THOUGH I DO FEEL I OWE U AN APOLIGIE FOR CALLING U A BITCH IN MY LAST STORY REVIEW. I DO NOT KNOW U AND I HAD NO RIGHT TO CALL U THAT I AM SORRY.

Sokai: THE SONG MAKES ME CRY TO BUT IT HAS A GOOD MESSAGE AND I LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW


End file.
